Flight or Fight
by PenFreaken
Summary: What happens when you come face to face with your fears, do you flight or fight, do you surrender or stand strong, but what if you're a vampire running from a disease? When Amelia decides to come face to face with her worst nightmare,what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on the Morganville vampire series 'last breath' the plot is different but characters are the same. All character are owned by Rachel canine. This is my first one so please feedback for more! Just to let you know this happens after Claire has been brought back to life. She knows who Magnus is but not what he is.

**Chapter 1 How is it possible?  
><strong>  
><span>Claire's Pov<span>

There I saw him again, in common grounds sat at the window, like a normal person just sat there. As I walked in eve called me over. I swooped around the students it was free Wi-Fi hour so business was blooming fast. 'Hey Claire bear' she said as I arrived at the counter 'hey Eve, one venti coffee please' she replied the back office door was shut so Oliver must have been out. 'so how was bunny fangs today' she asked 'as insane as ever, he got mental over the theory of gravity today and then blew up the lab with his faulty machine and then made me clean it up while he went on a lardy da feeding bob the spider' Claire rambled on as Eve served a girl next to her. As she turned around to the window she noticed the man was gone. He had been there a second ago and now the seat where filled with a bunch of girls. Claire jumped over the stool and ran out. 'Claire your venti' Eve shouted after her. As Claire got to the end of the road she looked around gone completely vanished. Claire went back in and got her venti sat down and took a long sip. 'You alright Claire bear you look pale' Eve commented 'just needed some air, I'm fine now' she said and then took another long zip of her drink.

Magnus Pov

As she walked though the door i caught a glimpse of her. My inside turned and then turned again. I had to stay calm act normal. It was the only rule i had. She walked over to the goth at the counter and said something. I had to stay cool act simple, but i couldn't 'how is that's impossible, i killed her with my bare hands, i snapped her neck and left her there' this is the thought what now paced my mind. i got up and left, i walked down the street to the back alley of the common grounds when i sensed her close, she had left the shop, this couldn't happen she couldn't know. there slowly i started to melt into a black liquid, and into the drains. The drains were like the motorway, an escape route, i washed down and around until i came up out a drain filter i was in the swimming pool. The paint flaked from the walls as the mould and dampness took over. i transformed back into my human state. I climbed out the pool and looked into the deep end, i could see them there, just there under the water waiting for there help but it was to late, they were going to die in the sacrifice of my children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Confronting **

Claire's Pov

I knew he was going to ask me, it was simple his face said it all. 'Claire what's wrong, you haven't been yourself for a while now' Michael asked me from across the kitchen 'nothi...ng...ng ups Michael' I replied to him. I can tell when you're lying your heart beat increase Claire. 'Ermm, yeah it just work and stuff becoming too much' I replied hoping it would blow over. 'Claire you can...' Michael said half un-finished, eve and Shane ran into the kitchen and jumped up on to the side. 'What's up CB, you look pale again' eve said. 'I've seen him, Magnus, the man who killed me. He was at common grounds the other day, and I know something isn't right vampires but also human are now disappearing day by day and no-one but me things that weird' Claire let it all out. 'People disappeared everyday around here Claire it normal for us' Shane said 'but every day, 2-3 a day and you think that normal just remember I've been here long enough to know the difference to vamp normal and vamp weirdness' she slapped back in frustration she just needed to understand what she meant. 'I agree with Claire' said eve 'it not right, something wrong and the vampires fear it' she finished. 'Then what do we do' Michael asked 'confront her' Claire said 'confront who?' Shane looked at Claire 'Amelia she the one who's running and leaving us for death, she obviously is running for a reason, so we confront her' Claire said like an army soldier, about to send a billion solider to war. 'Woooo, hold it there CB. You want to storm in and confront Amelia' eve said. 'Well it up to you your even in it or not' Claire replied with a blade like tongue. Claire threw her hand out, then eve, Shane and Michael placed there hand on top.

Amelia Pov

'Lady there here' the telecom beeped 'send them though please and make sure were not interrupted' I replied, the two high doors opened and there they stood like the mighty saviour of Morganville how much I wanted to rip them apart, they walked forward stopped and then continued. 'You better have a reason for awaking me and this hour' I shot out of them. My formalness and politeness had gone and had been replaced with panic. 'Magnus' Claire said to me, the colour from my face disappeared in shock. 'What did you just say' I replied, 'Magnus that what I said, Magnus' she repeated, and without knowing my hand flung out and slapped her across the face. She grabbed it in pain, I stood back with shock that I had let my morals so low. Shane had now stood in front of Claire in protection; closely you could see a stake around his neck. 'Claire I am so sorry' I stuttered out 'thou shall not touch if not needed' a voice said from the darkness. Then Myrnin stood out into the light. 'Tell them it the least they deserve if you're going to blow them up' he said 'or I will' he added on. 'You tell them' I said.

Myrnin Pov

Did I just tell them that did I just say I would tell them who and what Magnus is, how would they take it, it too much but then to be honest they did take on us being vampires these are the thoughts what ran through my mind. 'Myrnin tell us, now' Claire demand 'Magnus is what is known as a water drag, he killed you because you know too much' Myrnin started to speak 'the water drag, travels though water and has now reach Morganville though the rain. His song will lure you in and for vampires it hard to resist much than a human would be able to ignore it for so long. We have tried to fight the water drag off before but we have not achieved so now we must run for the sake of our race, we must run' he finished. 'But where does running get you, know where, does it!' Claire explained to him. 'No your right Claire, running get you nowhere' Myrnin said 'so why do you...' Claire started to say but then the telecom beeped. 'Lady I know you said no interruptions but Oliver and Monica have gone missing, frank can receive no trace of them in the area' 'Myrnin it time, it time to face what we have been running from' the founder turned to me and said in shock, panic and fear. 'But ma lady do we know where the drag is' I replied to the founder 'no, I suppose you lot don't either' she replied looking at me then at Claire, Shane, eve and Michael. 'no, but I think we can locate him quite easy' said Michael 'and how do you plan that Morganville is small from the outside but massive from the in' the founder replied 'the drag likes to live in water you said' Claire said aimed at me 'yes it the only way it can feed but also reproduce' I replied back 'then we need to get to the lab and fast I have an idea, if it has a song it plays we needed to reverse the sound waves forcing making it repel in the way it coming from. Blocking us hearing the sound wave but most of all allowing us to get to the location' Claire raced out her mouth. 'One more thing' I said really fast before they all disappeared in a rush 'what Myrnin' they all said back 'the drag is repellent to sliver' I said with a smirk then I rushed with the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The mind game**

Everyone has a mind game but what happens when your played at your own game.

Claire's Pov

As we entered the lab though the portal ran Myrnin around trying to move things to make it clear but all he was doing was making it worst. Once we were all inside, he stopped rushing round. 'So what's the plan' Shane asked me. 'Well Myrnin has his machine all we need loads of sliver nitrate' I replied 'well I bet blood munches over there has some, not' he shot back with a tonnage like a blade. 'Actually he does, well I do' I replied while walking over to a cupboard. As I opened the door, Shane, Eve's and Michael face dropped. 'What, a girl has to protect herself nowadays' I said to them cheekily. I grabbed a green rucksack of one of the shelves and threw it at Shane. As he un-zipped it the contact spilled out, 'stakes, liquid, knife, cross bows plus one fencing epée' said and I threw another to eve. But before I had any chance to get myself one out a voice was heard. 'One thou have so much weapons despite needed' as the gang turned around Amelia stood there, this time not in her white elegance but in jeans and a blouse. 'One thou come and join us' Myrnin said from out of the corner he had disappeared into. 'Yes maybe I have decided it is time for once not to flee but to fight with honour of our race' she said. 'Fount it' Myrnin shouted and then emerged from the corner. 'Were ready then' I said, but before we could even take a step, a blurry image appeared on a broken TV screen. 'Shane be careful' frank said 'piss off frank' he replied and then we all walked off. Once we got out side, we suddenly realised we had no transport, no car, no bike, no portal.

Eve Pov

As we slammed the door shut, darkness took over as the tinted out windows blocked the light coming in. Shane was going mad 'how the hell do you expect me to travel in this with these, are you mad eve' 'just calm down it won't be that long a drive' she shouted into the back. As the bloodmobile started up eve knew this was going to be a bumpy ride. I took the phone out my pocket and set up it up and dialled the number Myrnin had given her. As it started to ring Shane started to shout again 'and I don't know why your ringing that piss head for, like he's going to help' but before I could react Amelia shouted at him 'young child I suggest you shut up or ill have to use this vehicle for what it's for' and then the car fell silent. As the mobile connect a 2D figure appeared from out the screen. 'Frank you ready' Michael said so eve could stay focused 'no I didn't agree to this, I didn't agree to put my son in danger' he replied as the 2D figure lipped moved. 'Don't act like you care now frank, just help us' Michael shouted into the phone. 'Why what you going to do drain my brain' he replied. Eve could tell where she was driving but just kept on going. 'Frank I swear to god if you don't help me drive this thing, your son going to get hurt anyway' eve bellowed into the phone and then everything went silent. 'Okay, fine but it doesn't mean I'm doing it for these vile creatures' he replied and then the vehicle lost control. But steadily re-gained it steadiness, frank was driving the car.

Shane Pov

I sit next to Myrnin in the back in silent I look across at Claire and see in her eyes she is scared. I place her hand in mine and held them tight, this is why I was doing not for the vampires but for Claire, despite she could sometimes be too much on their sides, I still loved her for who she was and I didn't want to lose her. as the car swerved from left to right. the machine kept on flashing as the signal Aeriel kept on spinning. i knew morganville from the back of my hand and i knew precisely were we were. i could hear Eve and Micheal talking away in the front almost as it was a normal day. But it wasn't it didn't matter what happened here tonight we would still be prisoner's.  
>just as the car swerved left it pulled to a stop. 'are we here' myrnin asked. 'no, where not even close' i replied.<p>

Eve Pov

'frank why have we stopped' i asked in frustration like Shane i knew morganville from the back of my hand as well. but there was no reply. 'frank why have we stopped' i repeated again 'Eve what ever you do, don't get out the car' frank buzzed back 'why frank, why shouldn't we get out the car?' Micheal replied 'because Monica Morell has just popped back up on the radar and shes right outside your door with a gun' the crackly voice of frank came though. but before Claire could hit the locks the door flung open and there Monica stood with a gun pointing to her neck. 'Monica what are you doing' eve said slowly. 'let help or I'm going to shoot myself right here' she replied back. But before Eve or Micheal had a change to say anything she was pushing her way in to the front seat. the minute the door shut the car speed off picking up pace minute by minute. 'where have you been' Eve asked but Monica went pale as ever. 'Monica you have to tell us' Micheal told her straight 'with magnus, he tired to put me in a pool there were others, i manged to escape and went to the founders square but i was told you where about to go and fight it' she rambled out as fast as she could. but before i could reply frank 2D figure popped up on the screen. 'where here' his lipped moved...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Mission rescue**

Monica Pov

Out of all the people, i pick to help these freaks. Omg my standards are like way to low. But it way to late to back out now. As the car doors opened, we all got out Shane and Micheal carrying two big green duffel bags (probably filled with weapons) we all stood in front off the doors separating us from that. myrin was holding some mad crazy machine. Claire started to speak 'okay me and eve will stay out here and help all the people you rescue. Shane and Micheal you will be rescuing the vampires and human from where ever their being held. Myrin and Amelie you have more energy than us and are way fast so you can try and fight the drag until we have all the people we will come and help, is that okay' she finshed. 'What about me' i said in a bitchy attitude. 'Ermm, because we hate you so much why don't you sacrifice yourself to the drag' Shane shot at her. 'get a grip both of you, Monica you can help myrin and Amelie , if you want' Claire said to me and Shane.

'One problem' Amelie said to us 'what' Claire said 'the weapons are all sliver and vampires cant touch sliver' she replied. i pulled my hand into my pocket and pulled out a small hand gun with a strip of bullets i handed them to Amelie. 'thou give her weapon to me' she said 'yes but just make sure i get it back I'm running low on guns as it is' i shot back at her. what ever child come on she replied. Myrin placed the machine on the floor and pulled out a pair of black leather gloves and pulled them on. Pulling out two flasks off sliver nitrate he placed them in his pockets then pulling out a long sliver epee what had been coated with sliver and the safety tip removed. they were ready Shane kissed Claire as Micheal kissed eve 'get a room why don't ya' i shouted at them and then we were set to go.

Shane and Micheal Pov

As we walked into the swimming pool area. There we saw them standing in the deep end off the water. Shane looked at them in shock and guilt. we hadn't made it in time but then he noticed Oliver was there. micheal looked at him he looked so different much much more paler than before. But just as Micheal was about to look away he blinked and then Shane notice the others were blinking too. but before they could try and pull them out a voice was heard. 'You ll be late Amelie only an hour til midnight, isn't that not when your meant to be leaving' Magnus said. Amelie stood there and said nothing almost as if she had frozen. but as her lipped opened they closed and then out of nowhere she flung a bottle of sliver nitrate at Magnus. we watched as he slowly melted away. But he rebuilt over a matter of minutes 'is that your best shot' he said as he turned slowly into a black gluey mixture and started to spread around us. 'Shane, Micheal hurry! Myrin shouted as Shane ran to the side as he ran hedived in swimming as fast as he could to the deep end the pain took over the drag was reproudcing in the water and they were feeding off him. As he reached the bottom part of the pool Micheal was waiting on the poolside. He grabbed hold of Oliver and pulled him over to the side and lifted him out. Micheal grabbed hold of the body what had been lifted out the water and ran with it he dodge pasted the gluey mixture and got to the swimming pool door. he handed Oliver over to Claire and eve and shot back inside.

Claire

As Oliver's eyes opened they were red a dark red, i ran side the blood mobile and grabbed a couple of blood bags and handed it over to Oliver instantly he bit into it and then drain the context, he repeated it for the next 2 bags as he drain the final one he turned round to me, his eyes had turned back to the dark brown they were 'next time could you try and give me a o type blood, B type always taste so vile' i gave him a little smirk but left it at that

Monica

As the black gluey thing came towards me, i stood in fear and shock, not once had i faced this thing but now it was twice. i could move of the spot and my whole face had lost it colour. as it got closer it start to take it shape as a human figure. i tyred to work out who it was but before i could it re-transfigured into my brother. Monica what you doing here it sang to me luring me in but i want to be fool. i tyred to grab my epee or some sliver nitrate from my pocket but i couldn't. the drag re-transfigured into my dad, the minute i saw my dad face as perfect as it was before he died. i crumbled and forgot i was fighting a monster never mind with monsters. i looked deep into the drags eyes and saw my happiness with my dad. 'Dad' i whispered but before i knew it the drag has surround my body slowly creeping up me and around my body clawing into my as fast as it could, he was eating me alive. but all i could see or feel is my dad hugging me.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

**Monica Dead or Alive**

Clarie's Pov

As Micheal ran out with yet another vampire, eve threw a blood pack at him 'how many more' i shouted to him. 'two and then ill help Amelie' he shouted back. 'Claire!' i heard myrin shouted at the top of his voice. eve turned round and nodded in agreement that i go in. i ran to the green duffel bag and pulled out several sliver items and stuffed them in my pocket. i ran back into the doors and then eve threw me a sword be-careful she whispered you to i whispered back, then i turned round fly kicked the door open and made my way in.

The minute i go into the pool area, magnus tried to attack my i flung the sword straight at him. he started to melt but yet quickly rebuilding. 'ah Claire it been to long' he said while trying to attack me again. my reflex s shot the sword straight into his arm and it fell off but another one spurted out. 'Magnus, yes it has been to long, did i thank you for snapping my neck' i replied again while i grabbed something out my pocket and threw it at him, it turned out to be a 14inch sliver coated stake. 'Monica throw me ya epee' i shouted while keeping my eyes on Magnus. 'ah they haven't told you yet have they, Monica dead' Magnus said to me. i knew he wasn't joking. 'Claire the pool' i heard Micheal shout, and before i knew what i was doing i felt my hand slide into my pocket and pull out a large bottle filled with sliver nitrate and a small tub filled with sliver pellets i slowly slipped the cap of the jar and threw it into the pool. a loud screaming noise.

The drag was dying in the pool. i opened the box of sliver pellets and started to throw them in. As Magnus tried to attack me i lobbed several pellets at him. these pellets where extra sliver and slowly as he melted i could see Monica. i threw more pellets at him until the whole box was empty he continued to repel off Monica and into a separate transformation. i grabbed hold of Monica as she collapsed into my hands and pulled her out to the blood mobile. Eve ran over and looked at Monica 'deserves the cow right' she said 'eve just help' i shouted at her, 'who s her protector' eve asked, and then Oliver walked over and said 'there only one way what do you mean' i said looking into his eyes. 'she lost to much, it either i leave her to die what would result in me being killed or i change her' he said well 'what you waiting for' i shouted at him 'Claire just think about what your saying' eve said to me. but before i could stop him Oliver's teeth slowly teared into Monica's neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

**Amalie's DEAD**

Monica Pov

As my eyes flickered open everything was red. I was dizzy i couldn't feel a single pulse. Slowly my image re-gained and in front of me was Oliver. 'drink this child' he said while handing my a bag full of a mushy liquid. Instantly with out knowing my teeth flung into the the bag and i started to suck the liquid out of it . It couldn't be true, i couldn't be. I was a vampire.

The last of i can remember is hugging my dad, but that couldn't be possible my dad was dead and i was fighting the drag. But than as the puzzle fell into place i remembered the drag had transformed into my dad, and a song could be heard. I had been lured in.

Amalie's Pov

'Magnus why thou we fight in such battle' i shot at him 'thou do not speak my name when i take you tonight, morganville will suffer just like i have all these years' he replied and then tried to attack me. I fired several rounds of the hand gun, but as i went to reloaded i couldn't i was out of bullets. Myrin was fighting off another drag in a different corner to notice what had happened. I tried to run for the duffel bag but the drag surrounded me, slowly crawling up me pinching into my skin. I tried to resits screaming but the more i did the more faster it crawled up me almost as it want me to scream. As it got to my next i notice drags from around the the pool side where jumping in to Magnus and forming one. The drag was to powerful and there i shot out a mighty scream. The last i could see was myrin running over. But i knew he could do nothing as the sliver would kill me as well as Magnus. My body weaken bit by bit, and then i closed my eyes for the last time, and then i went.


End file.
